Harvey's Girl
by sharlaaloo143
Summary: Donna Paulsen had always been Harvey Specter's girl. He depends on her for everything. They have been together for more years than most couples have. Because nobody, not even Scottie or Zoey, ever had Harvey wrapped around her finger like Donna has always have. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**First Suits fanfic! I'm sorry if it's a bit OOC. **

**After that intense midseason finale and the Darvey fan inside, this happened. This is all from a fan's point of view, so I have no idea what will happen in the episodes to come.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits. /3**

* * *

"You know what, now I have to go to the bathroom."

"Go for it, take your time. No rush. If it hurts, call someone."

Harvey Specter rolled his eyes as he got up from the table and left a smirking Mike Ross drinking his scotch. If he hadn't promise Mike a drink after finally putting the whole Cahill case behind them, he would have left an hour ago.

Instead of going to the bathroom, he went outside for some air and reached for his phone to call Donna. His mind went back Mike when he said, "That is so great, you guys finally decided to take the plunge!"

_If only, _he thought almost bitterly before shaking his head. He placed the phone on his ear to wait for the redhead to answer.

Three calls and five messages later, he huffed and went back to Mike.

The younger man raised his eyebrow at him with another joke on the tip of his tongue when the older man announced, "Donna's not answering her phone."

By the look on Harvey's face, Mike immediately withdrew, "Well, that's unlike her."

Harvey sighed, almost worriedly, glancing at his phone. "Maybe the battery died," Mike offered.

The closer shook his head, "She would've immediately charged it."

Mike finished his drink in one go and stood up, threw a hefty amount on the table. "Let's go then. You and I both know you're not going to think of anything else."

Harvey was almost about to argue before Mike gave him a look. He sighed, "You're a pain the ass." He stood up and made his way out of the bar.

"Another pain? You should really get yourself checked out, Harvey," Mike smirked as they greeted the Manhattan air.

The older man glowered at him before opening the door of his Lexus. "Don't make me fire you after one case." The puppy looked at him wounded, making Harvey smirk as he got inside the car.

* * *

"Louis knows."

Donna Paulsen sat back down on the chair she was occupying earlier after putting the receiver down. She felt numb after her conversation with Louis. Never had she thought of another person being able to scare her that way. He looked like he was about to kill her.

Her hands shook as she tried to calm herself down. She looked around the office for a distraction when she remembered that Harvey was calling her every now and then to check up on Robert Zane.

She was about to stand up when she saw Louis stalking towards the elevators. He was radiating anger over the entire office, so much that she felt like she couldn't breathe. It was like if she uttered a sound, he would snap and go after her again. There was a reason why Donna Paulsen never let anyone feel like they were above her, not even Harvey.

When Louis disappeared into the elevator, Donna still felt uneasy. Her knees shook as she tried to stand up. She could hear her heart thundering loudly through the quiet office.

This was the first time she experienced this after a long time. This was the reason she left. This was the feeling she experiences when she knows that her father's around.

She was having a panic attack.

* * *

"What the hell" Mike uttered, looking out the window. "Is that Louis?"

Harvey immediately looked out the window and saw the door of Louis's car close. "That's his car." When Ray stopped the car, he immediately got out but the car was already out of sight.

He looked up at the building and immediately rushed inside. He ran down the hallway and pushed the elevator button incessantly while muttering, "Come on, come on."

Mike's heavy footsteps were near when the elevator sounded its arrival. The puppy followed the closer inside before the doors closed. "What do you think happened up there?" Mike asked, almost out of breath.

"I don't know," the closer said darkly. "But I don't think it's good."

When they arrived, Harvey made Mike check his office if Louis tried to destroy it while he made his way to Jessica's. When he peered into the managing partner's office, she was not there. He sighed and made his way towards his office.

When he looked inside, Mike was talking to someone who was on the floor while Jessica was on the phone, looking frazzled. Harvey immediately knew something was wrong. And when he saw that the person Mike was talking to was Donna, he immediately got inside.

"What the hell is going on?" Harvey's voice boomed, making everyone jump.

Donna's breaths were becoming borderline pitiful as she gasped for more air. Harvey immediately dropped down in front of her, almost pushing the puppy away. "Donna, Donna, what's wrong?" he framed her face with his hand and pushed her hair away from her face with the other. She was deathly pale and sweaty.

She was looking at him with frightened eyes as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yes, we need an ambulance here right now," Jessica's tone made everything fall into place as Harvey faced Donna resolutely.

"Donna, listen to me," he said, framing her face with both hands gently but firmly. "Copy how I breathe okay?" He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Copy me right now. Ready? Go." He did the same thing again while Donna tried to copy.

"Again," he ordered. Donna looked into his eyes filled with worry and redid her actions, slightly improving.

"You're doing great, Donna, just one more," Harvey implored, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Donna made another slow inhale and exhale, looking a bit more relaxed. She redid her actions again and again until a bit of color has finally reached her cheeks. She placed her right hand on Harvey's arm, almost like silently communicating with him. When he picked her up, she placed her warm forehead on his cool neck.

"I'm taking her home," he announced to Mike and Jessica.

"Don't you think she should see a doctor first?" Mike asked worriedly. Donna closed her eyes and feeling a bit better with Harvey around.

Harvey looked at Jessica and said, "She won't get any better in the hospital. Trust me, she'll be fine with me." Mike looked at Jessica for confirmation.

Jessica, looking tired with the events that have transpired, just nodded. "Alright," she said, her voice different. "Go home, both of you. I'll see you on Monday."

Mike silently made his way to the elevator with Harvey following behind him. Donna was now sound asleep in his arms, but that didn't stop him from worrying.

When they were standing in the elevator, Mike quietly asked, as to not wake Donna, "Do you think he did this?"

"I'll kill him if he did," Harvey said darkly.

Mike knew not to comment.

Donna Paulsen had always been Harvey Specter's girl. He depends on her for everything. They have been together for more years than most couples have. Mike knew he loves her, even though he doesn't admit it. Because nobody, not even Scottie or Zoey, ever had Harvey wrapped around her finger like Donna has always have.

And nobody, especially Louis, can get away after hurting Harvey's girl.

Mike held open the door as Harvey placed Donna inside the car gently. He closed the door and faced Mike. Mike thought that he would now get the talk of how this would not be spoken of again or something like that. But he was surprised with what he hears.

"Sorry about cutting our drink session short, kid." Harvey said as he tucked his hands into his pocket. "Unfortunately for you, she's more important."

Mike nodded, "I'll see you guys on Monday." Harvey gave him a small smile before going inside the car.

Mike looked at the car thoughtfully before smirking.

They're going to take the plunge soon.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**After reading those wonderful reviews, I decided to lengthen this story. Yay! Although I might not be able to regularly update this (school ugh), I hope that you'll enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying making it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits. :(**

* * *

_She was running down the dark hallway, towards the bright light at the end. She looks back in terror, red hair flying about. When she focuses back to where she was heading, she collided with another body that immediately grasped her forearms._

_"Let me go! Let me go!" she cried, pushing the man away._

_"You've been a very bad girl, Miss Donna," the voice sending chills down her spine._

_"Please, please," she whimpered, failing to release herself._

_The man pushed her down, sending her flying to the wall. She slid down, looking up fearfully at her captor. "Please I just - ."_

_"Do you love Harvey Specter?"_

_Suddenly she was in the middle of the in-house trial a year ago. She was facing the man who was her former friend and felt her lower lip quiver. "Louis, I – "_

_"Do you LOVE HIM?" he asked, walking towards her intimidating._

_She tried to stand up, "Louis, I want to talk to – "_

_"SIT DOWN!"_

* * *

Donna gasped as she suddenly woke up, facing the ceiling. She sat up and tried to calm her breathing as she took in her surroundings. The lamp beside her casted a dim light in the cold room, making her realize that she was in Harvey's bedroom. She looked beside her and found it empty.

Calming herself down, she slid back under the covers, hoping to get more sleep. But then she felt like she couldn't move.

Looking down at her attire, she found out that she was still in her corporate attire. She threw back the covers and went over to the walk-in closet. After passing through the rows of suits the man owns, she found the cabinet he stores his normal clothes. She pulls out a Harvard sweatshirt and a pair of pajamas.

After taking a quick hot shower, she slid on the comfortable clothes and threw her clothes into the laundry basket. When she looked at the wall clock, it was past 2AM.

She padded her way out of the room and into the spacious living room where the light of the television showed her Harvey half asleep on the couch with a glass of scotch on the coffee table.

She quietly smiled to herself and made her way to the couch before sitting beside the closer.

He immediately snapped up, looking down at her, "Hey."

"Hi," she said shyly.

"I thought you were sleeping," he said softly, putting an arm around her shoulders.

She shrugged, placing her head on his shoulder, "Nightmare."

His arm tightened ever so slightly; making her scoot closer towards him, "Want to talk about it? I have ice cream."

She looked up at him pointedly, "It's 2AM, Harvey."

"That is why God made Chunky Monkey," he shot back at her, making her grin.

"You're impossible," she mumbled, burying her face into his shirt. His scent immediately calms her down.

His chest vibrates because of his chuckles. His thumb was stroking her back in small circles. After a short moment of silence, he asked, "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

She stiffened.

"I guess, that's a no then," he sighed.

Donna sat up, releasing herself from his embrace. She faced him, tucking her feet under her, avoiding his gaze. "You know…"

He waited patiently. She cleared her throat before looking up at him, "You know about my father, right?"

Harvey frowned. "Yeah," he said slowly.

"And," she breathed in before exhaling. "You know what happened. Why I left."

"Donna, what did he do?" he asked upset, placing his hand on her upper arm. "Is he here? He's in New York? If he touched you, I swear to God."

She shook her head, "It's not what he did. I… I talked to Louis."

Donna now had Harvey's full attention. "I'm not quite sure…" he trailed off.

She sighed, "You'll just get angry. I don't want – "

"Donna, just tell me," he ordered gently. She looked at him for a moment before continuing.

"He was angry at me," she answered. "Furious. And the way he…" she bit her lower lip and shook her head. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "I just… I saw him, Harvey. I saw him in Louis. He looked like he was about to h-hit me."

She immediately saw the dangerous look on Harvey's face. She placed both her arms on his shoulders and said, "You promised you won't get mad."

"I didn't promise anything," he almost growled. "That shithead is not going to get away with this." He stood up, but Donna stood in his way.

"Harvey Specter, it's 2AM! God, I knew I shouldn't have told you," she huffed, running a hand through her frazzled hair.

"Donna, he almost killed you!" he exclaimed. "I am not going to sit here, knowing that you almost – "

"But I didn't!"

"But you could've! And what if Mike and I didn't get there in time? Huh? What would have happened to you? I could've lost you!"

Donna was surprised with the anger Harvey was expressing. She knew he was protective, but she never felt how much until now.

"Harvey," she said calmly. "I'm fine. I'm here, okay?"

He was still breathing hard as he looked away from her. Picking up his glass, he finished it in one go before walking towards the kitchen.

Donna rolled her eyes before going towards the bedroom again. She looked back and saw him pouring himself another glass before she disappeared into the cold room.

* * *

Harvey Specter was not one for caring. Everyone in the City knew that. He has only shown his softer side to a handful of people who truly mattered. And one of them is sleeping in his bedroom a few steps from where he is standing.

Louis.

His hands turn into fists when he remembers the look on Donna's face when she recalled the events in the office prior to his arrival.

Her face looked haunted. He knew that her father has left a permanent scar in Donna's life, and he vowed that nobody would ever touch or hurt her that way ever again.

But then this Louis, who he thought was her friend, steps into the picture and destroys the wall that she built up to protect herself and her secret.

He doesn't care if Louis didn't know, because he does. And, as he told Donna earlier, he's not going to just sit here and wait for Louis to strike again before he makes his move.

His feet carry him towards the phone, and he was about to dial that man's number when she told him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Yeah, I would've just sat there, hardly breathing."

He could picture her looking wounded even if he had his back towards her. He was dialing the number when Donna took it from him and placed it back in its cradle. "Harvey," she said quietly. "Let's just sleep. Okay? We're both tired."

"I don't want anyone hurting you," he admitted.

She smiled. "If that's the case, then no one will. I have you."

"Didn't matter earlier."

She frowned, "You're not superhuman, Harvey. I can take care of myself."

He sighed, defeated. She reached up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," she told him, her face near his.

"For what?" he murmured.

"For caring," she smiled before going back down on her feet. "You and I both know it's not your area of expertise."

He grinned. "Let's just go to bed," she said, looking away and walking towards the bedroom.

Harvey watched her, noticing that she seem to fit into the apartment that has long been empty with only him as the resident. He wonders if her rule still applies to them after all these years.

After all, she's the one inviting him into the bedroom.

"Are you imagining me naked right now? Because I swear to God, Harvey – "

"Just shut up, will you? It's almost 3AM, it's like you're using a microphone in here."

"Forever the dramatic one. You should audition sometimes."

"Nah, that's your area of expertise, Paulsen."

She laughed, a carefree sound inside the walls that almost haunted him every single night.

Harvey Specter isn't one for caring.

But he certainly is when it comes to Donna Paulsen.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Typo?**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to update this story. School was being a pain. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits. What I wrote for this chapter is solely based on my imagination.**

_Pearson Specter Litt_

Donna Paulsen halted as soon as she stepped out of the elevator. Almost everyone who arrived at the firm was struck by the sudden turn of events. Wasn't Louis Litt the lawyer who resigned earlier this week? Wasn't he the lawyer who was despised by many in this firm? Why is his name up on that wall?

"Donna, I need information about the people in Harvey's-," Mike stopped talking when Donna placed a hand on his chest. He looked at where her line of vision was and got surprised. "What in- Holy-."

Donna did not wait for the puppy to continue his sentence and made a beeline for Harvey's office. As usual, he was standing in front of the windows, staring into nothing, just like he always is when confronted with a problem.

"Well, that was worse than a cold shower in the morning," she commented as she stepped inside the office. She closed the glass door behind her for their privacy. "I expected him to be back, but not like this."

"Did you know?" Harvey asked her quietly without facing her.

"Know what?" she asked nonchalantly, knowing exactly what he was asking.

"Did you know about Louis knowing about Mike?" he asked her seriously, turning around to face her. His face was unreadable.

Donna did not bat an eyelash. "I was trying to protect you."

"From what exactly?" he asked darkly. "Because it looks like you just love keeping secrets from me, Donna."

"I knew how you were going to respond to this, Harvey. You wouldn't even consider what the man went through. You would just show up at his doorstep in the middle of the night and beat the shit out of him."

"Consider what he went through? Donna, I could care less about his goddamn life. He threatened his firm yet again. He threatened Jessica for his name to be up there. I could kill him right now!"

Donna flinched at his tone and watched him walk back to his position when she came in. "Goddamn Louis," he muttered. His hands were shaking as he closed them into fists. She knew if she didn't do anything now, he's going to explode.

She went towards him and made him face her. He was about to yell at her when she immediately placed her lips on his. She felt him freeze when their lips made contact, so she decided it was enough. She opened her eyes and found his staring down at hers.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked quietly, calming down a bit.

"You had to relax. You were about to have a nosebleed," she replied nonchalantly, although her heart was racing. She fixed her stare at his tie and tried to fix it.

The door opened, making them jump apart. Mike looked at them with a knowing smirk, "Harvey. Jessica's calling a meeting."

The pup went out immediately, walking towards the library where meetings with all staff are usually held. Donna made Harvey look at her by placing both her hands on either side of his face.

"Calm. The. Fuck. Down," she emphasized each word, making sure that it got through his thick head. "Promise me."

Harvey knew he was going to regret it when he said, "I promise."

Louis Litt had the shit-eating grin on his face that Harvey had a hard time restraining himself from walking over to him and punching him hard in the face. That bastard walking in here like he ruled the entire world, I'm going to make sure he's going to regret coming back here. Harvey smirked to himself.

Jessica did not even bother to grace a smile as she announced the new name partner. The entire staff applauded politely but still unsure what happened. It seemed odd. What hold did Louis have that could compel the great Jessica Pearson to give into his wishes?

Harvey knew people are going to talk. Jessica was given no choice but to grant the rat's wishes because of Mike Ross. Everything that has been happening lately was because of the kid, and he's not too sure anymore if he made the right decision on hiring him. Harvey can't help but feel guilty because he himself was the one who caused this mess in the first place.

"I guess it's official. We're peers," Louis grinned happily as Harvey stood up from his chair. "Isn't it amazing? Now we can finally work together like normal-," Louis added.

Harvey stopped him, "Look, Louis. I don't have the energy today to pretend that I like you so let's cut to the chase. I know what you did. When you left, I still had some respect for you. I even tried to get you a job twice! You wouldn't even consider. You might be back here for now, Louis. But I assure you, it won't be long."

Louis answered tightly, "I worked my ass for this firm, and I think that I deserve this position as much as you do. What I did was the only way that I could get to where I deserve to be. In Rome. Not in fucking Siberia."

Harvey just shook his head before walking away.

Donna was in her usual place later that day, busy typing up Harvey's schedule for the rest of the week. Clients calling in for a meeting, clients cancelling prior schedules, and Norma who still could not quite grasp why her boss was back in the firm and she is still fired.

After placing the receiver back in its cradle, Donna closed her eyes and rubbed her temples with her fingers. She was not getting enough sleep the last few nights because of the nightmares she was still having. It was also unnerving for her that she was constantly seeking out Harvey's bed whenever she's in her condo.

But she was too proud to tell the man that.

Another client called. After the call, she was about to rearrange her boss's schedule when the puppy decides to arrive.

"Hey, Donna. How's it going?" he asked her too cheerfully.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked, barely in the mood.

"I need you to stall Harvey for a few hours. I still can't the loophole that will save the Hamilton case from losing. It's almost like…" he stalled. "It's like it wasn't there in the first place. I've been looking for it at the wrong place! Thank you, Donna!" He rushed back to his cubicle.

"No problem, kid," she answered. She was about to get back to work when a tall cup of coffee that she can smell is her favorite white caramel latte was placed in front of her.

"Extra creamy?" she asked the handsome man in front of her. He smirked, "Just the way you like it."

"I'll be the judge of that," she replied before taking a long sip. She closed her eyes and sighed as the liquid went down her throat. "Never fails."

Harvey chuckled at her antics. "You can pay me back later. Tonight. My place."

One of her eyebrows went up at his invitation. "What's the occasion?" she asked, smiling.

"Well, I need a beautiful cook. I couldn't think of anyone else," he smirked, his hand on his door.

"Really," she deadpanned.

"It's Secretaries' Day," he grinned.

Donna checked her calendar and smiled widely when she saw the date. She saw the triumphant look on Harvey's face when she looked back up at him. "Well, it's about damn time, Specter."

Donna and Rachel were in the lounge during their break when Louis walked in. It suddenly became an awkward silence as Louis poured himself a cup of coffee. Rachel looked at Donna curiously as the latter bit her lower lip and stirred her tea quietly.

"It's good to see you two again, Rachel, Donna," Louis broke the silence as he leaned on the counter.

"You too, Louis," Rachel gave him a tight smile. Donna raised her cup to her lips to take a sip.

Louis cleared his throat, "So, um, I really don't have, uh, anyone to talk to. So I wondered if I could…?" He walked over and placed his hand on the empty chair, asking permission.

Rachel looked at Donna. Donna looked at Rachel with panic in her eyes. Rachel was about to oppose when Louis sat down between both of them. Donna immediately tensed.

When Louis jacket brushed against her arm, it broke out into goose bumps, making her feel sick.

"I…have to, um. I have to go to the bathroom," Donna excused herself and stood up. She half-ran into the bathroom with her heart thundering against her chest. When she got inside, she looked at her pale complexion in the mirror and splashed some cold water onto her face, not caring about the make-up.

She looked up again and whispered, "God, Donna, get a grip."

Her hands were shaking as she dabbed a tissue on her face. She wanted to go out of the bathroom to get her make-up kit from her bag, but it was too far. She might run into Louis again.

But the room felt like it was sucking the air out of her.

Her lips were quickly becoming white as she breathed in and out, in and out. She looked at herself in the mirror again and muttered, "Get a grip, Donna. Get a grip."

The door suddenly flung open, and Rachel came inside. Donna let go of the counter to tell her that she's okay, but her legs felt wobbly and gave out under her.

"Donna!"

Then all she saw was black.

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys will like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits. Everything in this story is made up from the imagination of a fan.**

* * *

_Nobody's on your side anymore_, Louis thought as he finished another glass of scotch. _Well, no one ever was in the first place_. He scoffed at himself, leaning back on his chair in his quiet house. _You were always alone_.

He placed his forehead on his intertwined hands and sighed.

It isn't supposed to be this way. When you get to reach the top, you feel ecstatic, happy, and alive. You feel like you're the king of the world. You have finally reached your goal. The one thing that you've always wanted is now in your hands. Why does it feel so empty?

His family was gone.

Not the actual family, the real family that always had his back in the office. Although they might not have expressed it enough, they've always had in their own way. They found a way through his mistakes, correcting all of them. But that doesn't mean that he always failed, he has done some good things. He knows what he's doing. He graduated Harvard. He's in the Order of the Coif. He was a Junior Partner. He's the best in his area of expertise.

But then why couldn't he be the one being appreciated? The one who is loved? Hasn't he done enough? He worked his whole life just to get what he wanted, but he never got it. He never got to be good enough. Why can't he be good enough?

One man always got in the way. Harvey Specter.

He rubbed his thumbs over his temples to make the headache go away to no avail.

Donna. She was his best friend, no doubt about it. But all he did was drive her away by his anger. She won't even sit with him. She can't stand him now. She was on Jessica's side now.

But then again, everyone always was.

He poured himself another glass and added ice. He needs to get his shit together. He's on his own now. If that's the way he's going to be to reach his goal, then so be it. He's now name partner. His hold over Jessica Pearson is one that he's never going to let go of. Mike Ross has to stay.

Louis Litt is going to be the loved one in this chapter of the story. He's going to make everyone be on his side. And when the time comes, he's going to make them vote.

After all, it only takes a few more steps for him to become Managing Partner.

* * *

Hospitals have always sickened Harvey. They're just too constricting to be in. The white walls seemed to radiate panic and anxiety to everyone inside, and it's just not in his personality to be anxious.

He was extremely busy that day. The entire afternoon was spent on meeting client after client in different venues. Mike was also running to places that Harvey deemed important but not too important for him to be there. By nightfall, he was ready to head home.

That's when he read Rachel's message.

_Donna emergency room._

He felt like cold water was poured over him when he saw the time Rachel sent it. It was over five hours ago.

"Ray, Mount Sinai," he ordered the driver as soon as he got inside the car.

Two hours and a few Chinese take-outs later, he, Mike, and Rachel sat quietly in the waiting room. Rachel already briefed them about what happened in the office when they got to the hospital, implying her curiosity about what's going on between Louis and Donna. Mike didn't know how to answer, and Harvey's too worried to care.

Mike had his arm around the brunette's shoulders while the latter had her head on his shoulder, dozing off. The lawyer kept checking in with the nurses if they were already allowed inside, to which he always gets the same reply. "I'm sorry, Sir. She's sleeping. She needs it."

Why didn't he see it? That afternoon before he left, he gave her coffee. He should've said something about the obvious bags in her eyes. But knowing Donna, she would've just waved it off. But it still would have made a difference that he voiced out his concern. Although she still delivers as she always does, he should've sensed that she needed to rest. They've been working together for more than a decade. He should know these things by now.

Harvey looked at the brunette fast asleep on his associate's shoulder. He made this girl work until she literally passed out. Mike was right. He might be awesome at his people skills with his clients, but he's awful when it comes to the people closest to him.

Mike whispered, "Harvey, I think Rachel and I should head home. You should, too. Donna's not going to be awake for at least eight hours."

Harvey shook his head, "Nah, I'm going to wait for her to wake up."

"Harvey-."

"I really don't want her to wake up alone, Mike," Harvey answered quietly, making Mike feel guilty about them going home.

"But you're right, you two should head home, though. You two need to sleep," the closer added, nodding. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Mike looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing, "Are you sure?"

The older man nodded again, "I'm sure."

"All right," Mike said, lifting Rachel into his arms. Harvey smirked a bit, _Always the gentleman. _"Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."

"Got it," Harvey said before Mike made his way out the door and down the hall. Harvey sighed and leaned his head on the wall before standing up to check up on her again. The nurses still won't let him in.

"She's not-," he asked the nurse. "She's not in a bad condition, is she?"

She smiled warmly at him before shaking her head, "She's going to be fine, sir. She just needs some sleep. You do, too."

"Nah, I'm not leaving her alone," he answered with a rueful smile.

The nurse looked at him with adoration before going back to work. He sighed loudly before making his way back to the waiting room. Slowly, he counted in his head. 1… 2… 3

"Fine," she sighed, making him internally give himself a high five. He turned around, pretending to be confused. She beckoned him to come closer, "I'm not supposed to let you, but you can stay inside. But you have to promise me you won't disturb her."

"I promise," he answered quickly. "I won't make a sound."

* * *

_"__You acted like you cared about me."_

_Donna felt her heart thudding as she looked up at the man who she regarded as one of her closest friends, the one who shared the same passion with her in theatre. He looked so angry and hurt._

_She hurt him._

_Of all the people, Louis was the most vulnerable._

_She hurt him._

_She's an awful person._

_Awful._

_Awful._

_AWFUL._

She sat up, breathing hard. The room looked so foreign, but there were two hands gripping her shoulders tightly, making her struggle, "No, no, let go! Let go!"

"Shh, hey, Donna. Donna, it's me," the familiar voice told her, making her look at the man in front of her through her tears. Harvey looked so worried, wiping the tears on her cheeks.

Sobs bubbled out of her aching chest, making Harvey pull her into his arms. Donna felt all of her emotions come out from the last week, and she can't remember the last time she cried this hard. She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his expensive white polo. He felt warm to her cold, sensitive skin.

After calming herself down a bit, Donna rested her chin on his shoulder as she whispered, "I'm an awful person."

"No, you're not," Harvey answered, stroking the back of her head. "Why would you think that?"

She pulled back to look at him in the eye, "I hurt him." She hiccupped. "Out of all the people, I hurt him. I hurt Louis." She started to cry again. "What he said wasn't true. He thought I didn't care about him. I care about him, Harvey. He was one of my closest friends. I-."

"Hey," Harvey stopped her. "He knows that. I know he knows that."

She shook her head, "No, he doesn't. He told me that I was just acting. I was just pretending to care. I'm not, Harvey. I'm not that type of person."

Harvey placed a kiss on her head and looked into her eyes, "That's enough, Donna. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, I do," she argued.

He placed both his hands on either side of her face and told her, "Listen to me. You are the kindest, the sweetest, and the most beautiful human being to walk the planet. Remember that. Anyone would be lucky enough to have you. You're the anchor that holds this arrogant son of a bitch into place."

She let out a small laugh through her tears making him smile. He wiped them away again before continuing, "People say things when they're angry. It doesn't mean that they're true. Most of the time, they're not. You're not an awful person. You most certainly are not. You hear me?"

She sniffed before nodding, "I hear you."

He gave her a small smile before saying, "Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

**Reviews help me update faster! Thank you so much for your positive feedback, it means a lot to me.**

**Love it? Hate it? **

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**After that draining first episode of Season 5, it inspired me to do this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suits.**

* * *

There were flowers on her table when she arrived that morning. Willing herself not to break out into a big grin, Donna made her way to her cubicle and snatched the card resting on the beautiful bouquet. _Harvey, you bastard,_ she thought to herself giddily. But the smile on her face did not last long. It was not from Harvey, it was from Louis.

_I know I have said some nasty things, and this might be a long shot. But I am hoping I will be able to redeem myself, Donna. Does dinner sound good? – Louis_

She pursed her lips together and shoved the card back into the bouquet. It was still early, so there were only a few people present in the office. She decided to carry the flowers into Louis's office with the plan of giving it back as well as giving him a piece of her mind.

"You know, as much as I want to hate you. I can't," she started when she slammed the bouquet on her table, causing him to look up to her in shock. "You're my friend, Louis. One of my best friends actually, but I have no idea why the hell you did that to me."

"Donna, I can explain -," Louis said but Donna held up her hand.

"I'm not yet finished," she interrupted. "I am your friend, Louis. I've always had been on your side, but what did you do? You looked at me that night like I was your worst enemy. You made me feel so useless, so helpless. Did you know I spent my weekend in the hospital because of you?"

Louis pursed his lips together. Donna took his silence as more fuel for her anger, "Yeah, I did. And boy, am I glad to not have seen you there. You caused my fear to come back. I've been experiencing panic attacks lately that haven't been this bad since…"

"Your dad," he finished. Louis stood up and rounded the table, eyes sincere. "I don't know what to say, Donna. I know sorry will never be enough."

She huffed before crossing her arms. Louis added, "No amount of begging for your forgiveness will be enough for what I've caused. But I am truly sorry, Donna. I was so blinded with rage. I have always been out of the loop, I've always known that. But with Mike… it just hit home how much nobody trusts me around here. I screw up most of the time, and –."

He sighed, "What I'm trying to say is that I am truly sorry. You're the few people in my life who still think that I can do it. And you're right, you've always been on my side. Just know that I never meant to hurt you, and I would love to make it up to you whatever way I can."

Donna looked at him for a moment before exhaling softly. Louis looked at her hopefully. She gave him a fleeting smile before saying, "I'll see you around, Louis."

He gave her a sad but relieved smile. "See you around, Donna." As he watched her walk out, he sighed again. It was not what he hoped would happen, but it was certainly a step in the right direction.

* * *

"I think you need this," Rachel smiled as she set a steaming cup of coffee in front of her boyfriend. Mike looked up from the paperwork gratefully before taking the cup, "Thanks, Rachel."

"So," she started, sitting across the table in front of him. "Not that I'm lost or anything. I just wanted to see how you were doing with the Hulking case. Any news?"

He answered, almost mechanically because of his lack of sleep, "Fredrick wasn't lying. Companies with big debts are the targets. I found out that the money was not only wired to one back account, but several others scattered across the country. I have the list of…"

Rachel's ears were tingling with excitement since he was giving the information she desperately needed. But then Mike suddenly withdrew with a smirk on his face, "You want to win."

"What?" she asked innocently as he sipped his coffee.

"It's not usual for Harvey to give a particularly big case to two associates, especially the two most competitive of them all," Mike pointed out. "So, you skipped your last class for today to dig up more information about Fredrick, but you came up with none. And now, you're here talking to me and bribing me with coffee."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him, "Are you accusing me -?"

"I'm not accusing you of anything," Mike shot back, stifling his laughter. "I'm just saying," he lowered his voice. "Just because I didn't go to law school does not mean I'm not bright, Rachel." He tapped his temple twice for good measure.

She scoffed, leaning forward, "Is that a challenge, Ross?"

"I believe it has been since the beginning," he smirked, leaning back on his chair.

"Harvey did not mean this to be a competition," she protested.

"But we both took it as a competition."

"Fine." Rachel stood up but not before stealing his coffee. "I'll see you in court."

"I don't plan for it to go to trial, but if that is how you want it to be. Then fine," he chuckled triumphantly. Rachel rolled her eyes before walking away.

He felt happy for a moment, but then he realized that he was still going home to her that night.

Crap.

* * *

"Jessica, you wanted to see me," Harvey announced as he entered the Managing Partner's office that evening.

"I just wanted to know how the Hulking case is going," she answered him, not looking up from her papers.

Harvey shoved his hands into his pockets before replying, "I've got Mike and Rachel looking into it, and I know that is not the reason why you made me come down here."

As usual, he was right. Pearson Specter was – Pearson Specter _Litt_, she corrected herself mentally with slight disdain, was her – for a lack of a better term – her baby. It became one of the top law firms in the City when she became Name Partner and eventually its Managing Partner. She tends to keep it that way for a long time. It was her legacy now. However, due to the chaos happening inside the firm, she is beginning to wonder if it will hold together for so long. Mike's secret is a threat to the firm, Louis is holding it over her head and has his name on the wall, and her number two looks like he finally got it through his thick skull that he had feelings for a certain redhead. Although Jessica was still not sure about the last part, she was not certainly blind to the developing relationship.

Jessica looked up with a serene smile. She leaned back on her chair before saying, "I know you, and Donna, and Louis are not really on the same page right now-."

"Hardly anyone is on the same page right now with Louis," Harvey pointed out.

Jessica ignored his statement. "However, I hope that whatever it is, whatever is going on inside this firm will not affect our dealings with our clients."

He looked at her seriously, "It won't."

"Then good," she smiled, returning back to her work. "That's all I ask for."

* * *

"Louis gave me flowers this morning," she announced, causing Harvey to stop chewing his food to look up at her. After a short moment, he chewed again, swallowed, and drank a little bit of his wine. He wiped his mouth with his napkin, trying to gather his thoughts into a coherent sentence.

When he did not say anything, Donna bit her lower lip before focusing back on her steak. "Yeah, he apologized. I didn't exactly forgive him, but… I told him I'd see him around."

Harvey looked at her incredulously, "Well, of course you will see him. You're going to bump into him in the office at _some_ point."

"That's not what I-," she protested loudly before lowering her tone when people looked at her. She laughed a little, "That's not what I meant, but when you put it that way, it does sound kind of stupid."

"Yeah, it is kind of stupid," Harvey smirked. Donna smiled then paused for a moment. She just looked at him. He _cutely_ asked her to dinner that afternoon, insisting it was just to celebrate her release from the hospital. Her heart warmed, remembering that he was there the whole time during her stay. He brought her food, fresh clothes, and other things she wanted. It was sweet. So she did not hesitate to say yes to dinner.

But at the back of her mind, she knew that this would not last long.

They have been here before, crossing the line but not realizing the fact that they have crossed the line. Or they were just ignoring the obvious fact that they have indeed crossed the line.

She decided to voice her thoughts. "Harvey, what are we doing?"

"Having dinner?" he answered sarcastically with his mouth still full.

"You and I both know that's not what I mean," she replied as he swallowed his food.

Harvey insisted, "It's just dinner, Donna." She knew that look on his face. He knew what this was, but he was scared to admit it. So, she decided to let it go for now.

Conversation ended on a happier note after that. They always had this friendship that neither wanted to ruin by admitting their feelings to one another. This easy friendship never failed to bring in the laughter and the stories from the twelve years they've known each other. They knew each expression, each hidden meaning, each inside joke, everything. This was why they did not want to take the plunge. To each of them, the other was too precious to lose.

After dinner, Harvey decided to dismiss Ray's services, saying that he and Donna will walk home instead. She looked at him questioningly, but he smiled at her, silently telling her to trust him. She pulled her black coat tighter as they started to walk down the street.

"Thanks for tonight, Harvey," she said, courageously wrapping her arms around his, surprising the both of them. "I had a lot of fun."

"Me too," he grinned.

They were silent, Donna's arms around his arm and his hands inside his pockets. To everyone else, they looked like the perfect couple. And to be honest, they were perfect for each other. They balance each other out. They were just too blind to see it.

Harvey sighed, stopping in front of her, "Donna, look."

She looked at him curiously. He added, "I know that we've talked about this. But I…"

Donna held her breath, willing herself not to assume the best. She always assumed in moments like these that Harvey was finally going to tell her how he feels. She can't be heartbroken again. She can't.

"Donna, I don't want to see the day you walk away from me," he stated calmly like it was the simplest thing in the world. Donna felt her head spinning. He chuckled nervously, obviously out of his comfort zone. "Is that too much?"

"No, no," she protested lightly, placing a hand on his arm. "Tha-that's, I'm just surprised. That's all."

He gave her a small smile before shrugging, "I guess, I wanted to take you to dinner to show you that I appreciate you, Donna. Everything you do, everything you are, I appreciate you."

She felt like she could not breathe. Where was Rachel to witness all of this?

He laughed, looking like a lovesick teenager. "What? You're just going to stare at me like that?"

She gave him a watery smile before placing a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Harvey. You might not know this, but you do have a heart."

Just like that, his lawyer façade comes back in full force. Donna's smile faltered but she continued, "You're one of the best people I've met, and you have no idea how honored I am to be your friend."

He gave her a quick smile before offering his arm. "Come on. It's getting late."

"Harvey," she said, pulling his arm. He sighed, facing her, "I'm not good with emotions, Donna."

"I know," she said, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. She just wanted the other Harvey to resurface. "I just want to let you know something."

"What?" he asked. In anyone else's eyes, he may look passive. But to her, there was a small spark of hope in his eyes.

"I -," her voice catches, making her shake her head. _Not now_. "I'm just happy," she looked up to look him straight in his eyes. "I'm happy that in the few times you do open up, they are with me."

His expression softened. He placed an arm around her shoulders and a kiss on the side of her head. "Come on. Let's get you home."

* * *

**I am so sorry I've not been able to update in so long.**

**However, your thoughts are precious to me! Tell me what you think of this chapter in the review box below.**

**Also, if you guys want to see anything happen in this story, feel free to tell me! You never know, it might work well with the storyline.**


End file.
